criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Johndoe-m9/My Name is Zoe Kusama (38): The Dangerous Woman
1981, Japan (Inside a home, a pregnant woman is seen screaming in pain on the couch while her family and a few doctors watch. A doctor, who is wearing gloves and a face mask, pulls out a baby, who starts crying. The doctor then gets a birth certificate and determine the baby as a female before using a clamp on the umbilical cord and allows the family members to look at her for a moment. The man, happy to see his child, kisses her head, making her stop crying and calm down. The doctors then take care of the baby while the mother’s siblings help to a bed. One doctor, who is writing the baby’s name, notices a glowing and different skeletal structure. Suspicious at first, the doctor shrugs her shoulders, thinking she is seeing things, and finishes the certificate. Outside the house, lightning strikes) 38 years later... (Zoe is seen walking through a road carrying a duffel bag. Not sensing any cars present, Zoe continues walking while a few people on the sidewalk notice her) Thug 1: Hey dork, what are you doing on the street? What that makes you, a hobo? Thug 2: Oooh, don’t scare her, dude. She might go after us and pat your head with bricks! (The thugs laugh condescendingly at Zoe, who doesn’t mind and walks away. As the thugs continue laughing, a man behind them rudely pushes the second thug away) Thug 2: (provoked) Hey! What the hell?! Don’t tell me you love this woman too! (No response. The man walks away) Thug 1: Yeah, yeah, yeah, walk away! Walk away like a dumb coward you are! If you love that killer corpse so much, why not kiss her?! (As Zoe walks, she notices a boy looking at a blue bug and tries to catch it, only for it jump into the road. Suddenly a truck appears, nearing the boy. This alarms Zoe who drops the duffel bag and goes after the boy) Zoe: Hey, kid! Watch out! (Unfortunately, the boy, knowing what’s behind him, catches the bug and runs off. With the truck now dangerously near her, Zoe quickly moves away and grabs on to the street pole) Truck Driver: Watch it! Where the hell do you think you’re walking, dumbass?! SPLASH!!! (Zoe throws herself away from the truck and flings the water somewhere else) Thud! Zoe: (lifting herself up and picking up the duffel bag) O- Ow... Dang it, guess I had the wrong idea, right? Street Hockey Player: (grabbing onto a fence) Hey, if you’re done getting that bad luck all over your mind, then help us out there. (Zoe goes to the street hockey player, who is on the other side of the fence with other players) Street Hockey Player: You have time? Zoe: 27 minutes. How can I help? (The player points to the puck, which stuck on the tree, and to a piece of a hockey stick, which is stuck on a fence) Zoe: Well, I’m happy to help you if I can. Don’t worry, it will be brief. (Zoe goes to the tree and telekinetically moves the puck to the other side of the fence, surprising the player. Zoe then push the hockey part part back to the player, one of them catching it) Street Hockey Player: (astonished) Woah, you have powers too? Zoe: Well, sure, but it’s only a minor thing. Street Hockey Player: I hope wasn’t doing much trouble to you, miss, but thank you anyways. (The player leaves to his team while Zoe leaves, with her confidence a bit raised) Zoe Kusama (Former Social Worker); Age: 38, Height: 5'4", Weight: 118 lbs, Blood: S+ (As Zoe continues walking, she sees and calls for a cab before entering it) Zoe: Grimsborough Airport, please. (The cab quickly drives off to where Zoe wanted to go. During the drive, Zoe sees small pink and red lights flickering on her eyes. Through the mirror, the driver sees Zoe unintentionally flashing a pink and altered skeletal structure, making him suspicious. The sinister man from before spots Zoe in the cab and follows her) 4 minutes and 39 seconds later... (The cab stops by the airport’s entrance, with Zoe stepping out) Zoe: How much? Cab Driver: $4.50, but not to worry, (fast speaking) Ihavedevelopedaspecialsetofskillstocompensate the cost… Zoe: (confused) Say that again? Cab Driver: Eh, you get the point, (fast speaking) havefunonyourfieldtrip! (The driver leaves, leaving a confused Zoe standing here) Zoe: Was he human, or a woman. (returning to her positive, inoffensive demeanor) Never mind, it must be a hallucination. (Zoe walks into the airport, only to bump into a eccentric woman and fall. Zoe saves herself by levitating while the woman grabs her) Blank: WOAH! You should watch where you're going next time. You don't (fast speaking) wannabethelastguyswhotrippedinwar! Zoe: (thinking) Wait. Is it what I think it is? Those speech patterns... and eccentric feel... is she the same guy? (Zoe stands up, a bit observant on Blank) Zoe: Who are you? Blank: And "dude, where's your car"? Couldn't it be that hard to rent another one? Zoe: Um... I own a hatchback, thank you very much, but you didn’t answer my question. Blank: Oh, you're the girlfriend Officer Jones talked about before. Facing the music he and Gloria made kinda caught my attention for bigger plans. (putting out her hand) Adamas Blank, but call me "Blank", Andrew, Arnie, Archer, and any other name that starts with an A. (fast speaking) Justtobebluntandclear, a special friend sent me here… for this talk. No need for senseless insecurities, just follow me. (Zoe follows Blank, who leads the way) Zoe: Strange. She doesn’t look like a threat at all, but it looks like she has something planned... guess I’ll have see once this settling elevator music plays. (Once the music plays, Zoe and Blank are seen inside the airport terminal walking by a couple of people. Above them, a black board shows some upcoming flights: Italy, Greenland, and England. Zoe and Blank are later seen searching through the window looking for their plane. They are also seen in a security check, with Blank passing through the metal detector after Zoe. It turns out that Blank has multiple ammunition and knives under her clothes, meaning that she indirectly tampered with the machine in some way. Later, Blank and Zoe are seen in a gate bar, waiting for something. After getting a call from someone, Blank holds Zoe’s hand and they go through a gate for Greenland. Eventually, the two find Rita, Martine, Amir, Jasper, and Mia present in the runaway) Jasper Everett (Amir's Husband and Astrophysicist); Age: 26, Height: 6'0", Weight: 150 lbs, Blood: A+ Rita: Ah, Zoe, nice to meet you again. After all these five months, I thought you were dead! Zoe: (amazed) Rita, you look... (turns confused) different. Rita: You like the look? It’s pretty cool, makes me look like a Super Saiyan. Blank: Well, Miss Girlfriend, you might meet a few of your friends that I'm new with too. They know you a lot. Martine: Bonjour. Amir: Nice to see you again. Jasper: Hello, Zoe. Mia: (dejected and hesitant) Hey... Zoey? Zoe? Is that your name, right? Martine: That’s Mia. She came out of the hospital recently. (a bit sad) Une crise cardiaque horrible nearly plagued her life. Zoe: Mia? Can we talk? Mia: ... Zoe: (smiles) Maybe later, so inside the plane? (Mia nods a bit before going inside) Blank: Yep, she's been refusing to talk to anyone in particular ever since yesterday. Or in other words, she has became an reclusive outcast. It seems that nobody, not even these boys, can help her out soon. Jasper: I told you, Blank, controlling Mia against her will is unethical no matter what state she’s in. Plus, her mental state is already damaged, so let the time pass to heal all of her wounds. Zoe: So where are we going? Rita: Greenland. Pretty rough and cold going here, (pointing to Amir and Jasper) but these lovebirds are too rough to bite when choosing those “lovely couple” mountains or whatever. Anyways, I got the plane on autopilot and gave it the specific coordinates to Greenland, so we can go here in a instant once I start up the plane. Martine: And this one’s a special one! Luxe privé and my, my, my, deux étages too! Papa would definitely freak if he sees this. SNAP! (Martine goes around the plane to take more pictures while Rita goes inside) Amir: I can’t wait to see it too! Wait for me! (Amir goes in too, leaving Jasper, Blank, and Zoe the only ones outside the plane) Blank: Whelp, last one standing's a deserted egg! (Blank jumps into the plane before Zoe climbs up. However, Mia feels a tingle on her head) Jasper: I’ll stay outside for a bit. Once all of you go in, I’ll go. Mia: (sees a prediction) Wait! Guys, there’s an intruder heading for us! Somewhere up to the left! (The team gasps. Mia quickly comes out of the plane and an alarmed Martine goes to Jasper, now in a battle stance. They see the sinister man, who was stalking Zoe before, walking towards them menacingly) ゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴ Jasper: (ready to use his powers) Hey, this is private property! You’re not allowed to go here, so don’t attempt to make another move! You know that we may boobytrap this area that you cannot get across, no matter if your a saint or not. It’s not like a saint would come here all alone. So if you don’t to have yourself killed, then know what’s good for you and go back! Sinister Man: (grins) He he he he..... (Jasper shoots a ruby at the man’s knee, making him trip with his knee cut and bleeding) Jasper: Apparently, your ears are filled up with wax, so try your best to listen to this: turns your back away and leave us be! This is your final warning! Sinister Man: (in pain, struggling to get up) Nggh... Grrrh... (reveals his Stand) Mia: That thing! He revealed something! Jasper: Ruby Burst!! (Jasper fires a volley of rubies at the sinister man, piercing through his body and having some of them bouncing off the Stand and into the man, killing him. He then collapses along with his Stand, who dies too) Jasper: Finally, my Ruby Burst hit something! Martine: Well, didn’t it had you go after a clock tower previously? Jasper: Hey, had I not give you the message, ROZETTA would kill you all sooner than later. Mia, keep on guard for any enemies nearby! Mia: (hesitates for a while) Right. (starts predicting) (Jasper and Martine approach the sinister man’s corpse, now riddled with multiple wounds from Jasper’s attack) Jasper: The attack killed him instantly, but how can we be sure he’s not a decoy or anything? Martine: S'il vous plaît, if that man full of distaste was a decoy, the plane would’ve blown up sooner than we could see. Mia: Nothing at all. Nobody’s near us. He’s the only one left. We’re clear. Jasper: I killed him instantly before he can used his Stand. No need to check up on him or whatever. Martine: Would be, but just for caution. (puts her ear on the ground) No heartbeat. He’s mort, easily killed. It’s like he wanted to die here. Jasper: Really, Martine? Are you going to say that my Ruby Burst is still ineffective? I’m sure as hell that guy is weak on the inside. The second he came any closer, I would literally rip him to shreds! Martine: (gets the man’s wallet and pulls out his ID card) Bane Kolinsky, 64 years old, unmarried, and also unemployed. He’s surprisingly big for a man his age. Luis was the same, but if he could choose one person of his bidding, then we could be still together for a bit longer. Mia: Jasper, Martine, the plane is about to leave! Let’s go! Jasper: Let’s go, Martine. (Martine takes the wallet while she and Jasper leave. The airplane then closes up the entrance and takes off. Inside the plane, Martine takes a few photos of the plane while Blank and Zoe look at the inside of the plane in amazement) Blank: Oh my God, this is amazing! This may be the first time I wouldn't be getting myself killed riding a plane! Zoe: Wow, I didn’t imagine that we will own a plane like this! How did you have this, Rita? Rita: Let’s just say that Sable’s tech just fell into my mind earlier. Didn’t steal it, but bought it for a rebuild. Martine: Amir, this is amazing! Can’t you believe that they had a bar ahead! It even has a robot servant here! Amir: Man, Cathy would freak if she sees something like this! Zoe, do you wanna come? Zoe: I don’t what to say about this, but this is like the first time I’ve been to first class! Jones would freak if he knew I’m here. Martine: Then let’s have a look around then! As you can see here, (shows painting of the Wright brothers) these are brothers, Wilbur and Orville Wright, the inventors of the airplane! (Zoe presses a button, making the painting turn to reveal a lot of digital writing and picture. Zoe examines it a bit) Zoe: "History of the Wright Brothers"... (interested) At least we have the full story. Martine: Then let’s go down, shall we? Blank: Cool, but first, I'm gonna play some joyful music while the full tour starts. https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=0mYBSayCsH0 (Amir, Zoe, and Martine go downstairs while Blank follows too, playing music on her IPod. As the music plays, Martine is seen showing Amir, Zoe, and Blank the bar she talked about earlier. The robot servant then appears, giving the four of them champagne. Zoe takes a sip of the champagne and is delighted of the taste. Blank eats a double cherry and sticks out her tongue, revealing the seeds with the stem still connected to them. Martine, taking this as a challenge, eats a couple of cherries and spits the seeds and stem out, which start bouncing around until they hit the VR section and Amir, who stumbles into the VR device. The four then laugh. Martine later shows the team a fancy bathroom, which has a shower, toilet, and a meditation chamber. Zoe goes into the chamber and relaxes a bit, only to accidentally open it and send herself flying out of the bathroom before stopping herself, now near the stairs. Behind the stairs, Martine shows the team a dance floor and arcade. Now feeling it, Blank breakdances along with the others while vibrant colors appear) Later... (Martine is seen texting on her phone seated along with her friends, who are watching the view and eating a few nuts. Blank goes to the fridge to get something) RATTLE! Blank: Huh? Did somebody left a toy in here? (Blank opens the door, revealing a severed hand) Blank: (flinching, shocked) HOLY HANDHELD! A separated hand! (Everybody is spooked, prompting them to go to the fridge) The Team: (gasps) A HAND?! WHERE?! AND HOW?! Martine: (worried and disgusted) Don’t tell me this isn’t another sick joke, right?! Jasper: Could it?! The private plane’s untouched before we entered it! Wait, this hand... does it belong to that guy we killed earlier? Mia: Could be... But we don’t know who brought it in! I have to warn Rita about this! (Mia goes to the cockpit while the team stares at Bane’s hand again, and much to their shock, find it more damaged, revealing the separated bone and muscle) Zoe: Oh my God... How did this happen?! Blank: There should be hidden cameras around here, right? Amir: I guess so. There’s even a recording room here. (Amir and Blank enter the recording room and goes back to a few seconds on a camera that is inside the fridge. In the camera feed, they see Bane’s hand get brutally split into pieces by a red piece of flesh, surprising Amir and concerning Blank) Amir: What?! The Stand User from before?! But isn’t he dead?! Blank: Then I'm afraid we will have to warn them, Kumar. (Amir and Blank run out of the recording room, who see Rita inspecting the fingers and parts of the hand) Rita: So that’s what happened, huh? Don’t worry, let the veterans handle it. Jasper, contain every flesh, bone, and blood of this hand. Jasper: Red Point. (Jasper contains the parts of the hand and gives them to Rita, who uses her pyrokinetic powers to disintegrate it to ashes) Rita: Now there, problem solved. Amir: Lucky we have a bathroom here. Rita: Now if there’s anything out of the ordinary, check every inch and speck of the plane. (Everybody inspects the plane for anything strange. Later, Martine is seen resting on a seat, looking at the window. She also notices some writing in French) J'aime la ratatouille qu'ils ont ici. Martine: I like ratatouille too... Reminds me of my tasteful childhood diet... (Martine sees more writings near the window) Merde! Mourir! J'ai besoin de me couper les poils du nez. Martine: Huh? (sees writings on the wall) It looks like a subway station for some reason. Am I sure that Rita wrote this? Sacrebleu! (Martine unveils her hand to see another piece of writing) Pour une île géante appartenant au Danemark. Martine: What the hell is this?! How is it even here in the first place?! (Martine sees more writing graffiti near her legs, most of them forming a sentence) Nous pourrions être mangés par un homme mort. Aidez nous... Cet homme pitoyable. Il était utilisé et abandonné comme un vieux chiffon. Il est mort avec la haine dans son coeur. Cette haine est son 'énergie'. Une énergie qui s'est activée pour la première fois quand il est mort. Une 'énergie''' qu'il n'avait même jamais vue avant de mourir. Rien ne peut plus le tuer car il est un cadavre.'' Le nom du Stand de l'ennemi est... A850LUT3 U.N.I.T Martine: ABSOLUTE UNIT? Who is writing this? (Martine sees the last of the writing, shocking her further) Aidez moi. S'il vous plaît. Je n'en peux plus. Avant de mourir, j'aimerais manger une dernière fois une ratatouille dans ma ville natale, Paris... - Martine Meunier Martine: WHAT?!?! Wag, was, wag, wag, wag... (Martine notices a pen moving inside her right coat sleeve and pulls it down, horrifically revealing a flesh red hand holding the pen splattered on her arm) Martine: Mon dieu, this hand... (The hand throws away the pen) Martine: It can’t be... we’ve already disintegrated it! We didn’t even touched it! Is that what made the graffiti?! (The hand erratically moves, disturbing Martine more) Martine: That corpse... it can’t be! (thinking) Haven’t we killed that Stand User before back in the airport?! Unless he had a Stand that can exist after his death! I was the one writing this graffiti... (notices her arm being consumed by the Stand) And it’s eating my arm to consume it like a parasite... What barbaric thoughts does this man have?! (The Stand points at Martine, preparing to kill her. Martine then gets up and gets a knife from her pocket. Both Blank and Jasper look at Martine in concern) Jasper: Martine, are you alright? Martine: (swinging her knife at her infected arm) AUREEEE!!! (Suddenly, the Stand goes for the knife and Martine’s attacking arm, making the Coroner gasp) SLASH!!! (Martine’s infected arm now is severed by Jasper, now holding a red whip. The arm then falls down and is consumed by the Stand) Jasper: Vermillion Slasher! Like you said, that thing is dangerous, keep your distance away from it, Mademoiselle Meunier. And also, you better get that arm healing too! (Zoe, Amir, and Mia are alarmed of this and look at the hand. Rita quickly barges in) Rita: (shocked) What happened here?! Blank: This is not like every dang sitcom, Estevez! Stay away from the Stand! Whatever thing is, that guy we killed before, it must have the nerve to sneak on this plane. Given it attacked Martine first, I'm sure she was the one who touched the corpse for that wallet of his. (notices Martine’s severed arm) Jasper, you can heal people right? Jasper: Partially. I can only stop the bleeding and replace it with energy-like clots. My magic mind energy is the least damaging to the plane, and it would be impossibly narrow for that thing to dodge. (generating rubies and some tendril traps) Take this, RUBY BURST! (Jasper fires several rubies at the Stand to trap it, but it effortlessly dodges them and even passes through the tendril trap, shocking Jasper. Jasper throws a Scarlet Cutter at the Stand, but it unfortunately bounces off of it along with other surfaces of the plane, slashing them and forcing everybody to take cover. However, Jasper is too late to dodge his own projectile and it cuts his carotid artery, pouring out blood from his neck) Amir: JASPER!!! (A now-bleeding Jasper collapses as the Stand gets closer to him, only to be interrupted by gunshots from Mia and Blank, who are holding handguns. Mia tries to run away to the cockpit, but the Stand chases after her) Blank: Loukas, don’t move! Its gaining on you! (Mia stops, with the Stand stopping. The team silently stares at the Stand in panic) Mia: You undead bastard... You think you can go after my friends and eat them alive and overestimate me?! (reveals and unpins a grenade) Eat this! Zoe: Mia, no! (Mia throws a grenade at the Stand while Amir shoots a solar beam at Jasper’s bleeding neck to cauterize the wound before dragging him away from the Stand. Unfortunately, the Stand eats the grenade, activating it and detonating it prematurely, injuring Mia and slamming her to the cockpit door) Rita: Zoe, run to the stairs! (Zoe runs away, but the Stand chases after her) Zoe: AAAAAHHHHH!!!! It’s coming after me! Blank: Kusama-san (草間さん)! (gets a nail and sledgehammer from her luggage before using the hammer to slam the nail into the window, cracking it) If the enemy Stand is after the speed on this plane, then we have to lure it in! (The Stand turns to and rushes at Blank, detecting her actions) Martine: No, Blank, let me try! (Attacks the window with her remaining hand) AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE AURE!!! (The Stand goes after Martine’s arm as she breaks the window, but Blank shoots more bullets at it, making it catch after them. Blank then throws Bane’s wallet out of the broken window, having the Stand go after it instead and sending it out of the plane, plummeting it to its doom. Martine then kneels down, tired and weary of the fight and with her remaining arm injured with glass shards. The team uninjured by the monstrous Stand look at their injured teammates in horror, not knowing what to do with them) NAME: A850LUT3 U.N.I.T, USER: Bane Kolinsky (ベイン・コリンスキー); Destructive Power: A, Speed: ∞, Range: ∞, Durability: ∞, Precision: E, Developmental Potential: A (The team not harmed by A850LUT3 U.N.I.T are seen distraught and trying to heal them. A tearful Amir tries to wake up an unconscious Jasper, who has nearly bled out, Blank carefully puts taped durable plastic on the broken window before quickly taping up the rest of the window, and a sympathetic Zoe tends Mia’s wounds with bandages and disinfect before injecting morphine into her vein) (Blaze of Glory is seen in the cockpit with a weary Martine, with her left arm healed and bandaged but her right arm still in its skeletal stage and almost completing the hand. Rita looks at Martine with a melancholic look on her face) Rita: Damn it, Martine. I could’ve saved you when I had the chance. Why did you have to endanger your life for me? I know things aren’t what they’ve been. I wasn’t myself, and I felt anger because of this. (comes out of the cockpit) Like you said, you’re a sister to me... So why through all of that to protect me and the others? (Zoe comforts Rita) Zoe: (reassuring) Rita, think of a feral wolf lost and starving in the woods. It tries to attack you, because you are its food, and it’s nearly impossible to tame its unsatisfied hunger. It could go after you in a certain time, and it would not stop unless your become his meal. That’s what A850LUT3 U.N.I.T is, a wolf differentiating from its pack. Don’t blame yourself for this, Rita, we can’t always expect the unpredictable. Rita: You’re right, Zoe. You know, from what I heard from Mars, Astrid misses you. A lot. She is scared for you, and she is sad for you. We’re friends, Zoe, and we trust each other. Don’t let your past get to you. Zoe: I won’t. That blue-haired fanatic has nothing on me now... Amir: Normally, everybody survived, but three of our friends are severely injured. Jasper lost a liter of his blood, Mia has second degree burns as the explosion was only absorbed by the Stand, and Martine... she’s fine, but her right arm needs to heal before she can help us again. I might need a blood sample and a few medical supplies to treat our friends’ wounds. I’ve already got Jasper’s and Martine’s and Rita’s too. You know, you seem to have a good healing factor from the serum. Zoe: So could I help? Amir: Sadly, no. Zoe, you’re body’s only exposed to both the superhuman serum and Protozane, and we can’t see anything helpful from you if we accidentally create a mind control serum from your blood. Blank: Yep, and we see you might have a few bruises on your knees or legs too… Amir: I’ll be by at the first floor to make the healing serum. And Jasper, (kisses him) stay alive in both my and your heart... Rita: Zoe will you be okay alone? (Zoe nods) Rita: Good, just don’t let the bedbugs bite. (Amir leaves to the first floor while Blank carries Mia and Jasper to the cockpit. Rita goes to the cockpit too, leaving Zoe all alone. She then uses her phone to play a song and sleeps a bit) https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=DAjZ0mJmN9g Roll... Roll... Zoe: (opens her eyes, stopping the music) Huh? Did I hear a ball on the wing? (Zoe grabs a kitchen knife and checks the plane’s wings for A850LUT3 U.N.I.T’s presence. However, she doesn’t find the Stand anywhere, much to her relief) THUD! Zoe: AAAHH!! (Zoe goes away from the Stand, to the other side, but the Stand lands to the other side of the plane’s windows, forcing Zoe to go to the left side again. After multiple thuds, the Stand finally reaches the broken window taped and covered in plastic, eventually ripping through it and making Zoe trip and drop the knife. However, A850LUT3 U.N.I.T reaches for the knife and breaks it instead while Zoe watches) Zoe: (thinking) Wait, it went after the knife instead of me? Impossible! How could it come back after being blown away from the plane? (Zoe remembers what happened a while ago, where Blank is seen trying to break the window) Blank: If the enemy Stand is after the speed on this plane, then we have to lure it in! (End of flashback) Zoe: (thinking) So that’s how it survived? Maybe that might be the reason why the Stand is only after the knife too. And that’s what happened to the others too when they tried to attack A850LUT3 U.N.I.T... So that means the fastest object becomes the target (A850LUT3 U.N.I.T fully forms, albeit a lesser and heart-like version of its original form. Zoe tries to move her arm while staying silent, but the feral Stand glows a cyan aura and goes after it, making the telekinetic social worker worry) Zoe: (thinking) Christ, even it is sensitive to the slightest move! (Zoe stops her arm from moving as A850LUT3 U.N.I.T is about to catch it before slowly moving away) Zoe: (thinking) What? It’s moving away? But what is it after? Tick! Tock! Tick! Tock! Tick! Tock! (Zoe sees a clean bronze mechanical wallet, with a clock ticking) Zoe: (thinking) A wallet with a clock? Martine has one of those, but why would it be important? (Zoe notices the wallet contains a familiar ID card, which belongs to Bane Kolinsky’s) Zoe: (thinking) Bane Kolinsky! The man who chased after us! Martine must’ve placed all of the information on the wallet when we’re still flying! So that means Martine is not out of the game yet! That wallet must be vital to learn more about this man! But at this rate, how can I get closer to A850LUT3 U.N.I.T? I’m still trying to control my powers! (Zoe notices some seeds on the seats floating in the air) Zoe: (thinking) Right, if I can use these seeds here, then maybe I slow that thing down! (Zoe, now sweating, telekinetically grabs a handful before throwing some seeds to the other side, causing A850LUT3 U.N.I.T to chase after them while Zoe takes a few steps to avoid the Stand and to get the wallet) Zoe: (thinking) Oh God, why am I doing this? All I wanted is to have an exciting vacation to Greenland, nothing else! What else am I going to do here?! (Zoe throws more seeds to divert A850LUT3 U.N.I.T’s attention to the wallet) Zoe: (thinking) Good, only two meters to go... (Unfortunately, Zoe steps on a boombox that has appeared without any explanation, which starts blasting out music, turning her confidence back into fear) https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=9VAamPxlMG0 (Hearing the music, A850LUT3 U.N.I.T goes after Zoe) Zoe: (thinking) WHAT?! How did a boombox appear out of nowhere?! I didn’t see anything like that (A850LUT3 U.N.I.T comes closer, now reaching the boombox) Zoe: (thinking, worried) I knew it! I could’ve left the wallet alone, but all I am is just a weak, amnesiac madwoman who is just lucky with powers! Why did I have to do this?! (The Stand uses its tentacles to go after Zoe while it grabs her leg and the boombox) Zoe: RITAAAA!!! (All of the sudden, the boombox suddenly bounces away from Zoe, distracting the Stand enough to mindlessly destroy and absorb it) Zoe: What? (slowly picks up the wallet) How did it...? Unknown Entity: It is not how did it, but who did it? Zoe: (confused) Who’s there? Another passenger? (The entity, who is hiding behind a table near a sofa, slowly reveals itself floating in a fetal position and wearing a bondage-like suit. Black and red energy leaves Zoe’s body for a moment) Unknown Entity: I’ve always been there, ever since you were conceived. I’ve always been on your side. It was your decision to pick up the wallet. Your mind was made up for the second occasion: to protect the long-time friends that gave you comfort and reassurance from that thing. Hesitation leads to weakness. And by the way, please give me orders. Zoe: Wh- Who are you? Unknown Entity: I am you... your ability. I’m also the one who removed the music box from your leg. Is it okay? Zoe: It’s fine... Zoe's Stand: Good then. You still have to find Amir to save your friends. This is only the half to your full redemption and understanding. If you help your team, right at this moment, they will have a better future headed towards them, and your future as well. (A850LUT3 U.N.I.T finishes swallowing the boombox and chases after Zoe) Zoe's Stand: Now jump! Use what you have to progress further! (Zoe jumps away from A850LUT3 U.N.I.T to a seat, but the Stand follow her) Zoe: Oh my God, I’M FINISHED! (As Zoe lands on the chair, it suddenly becomes rubbery and soft, allowing Zoe to slip through it) Zoe's Stand: This is your ability, Zoe. I’ve made the seat softer, making it easier to come across. (Zoe lands on the floor as A850LUT3 U.N.I.T chases after Zoe, but unfortunately gets stuck and is shot back like a bullet, getting its arm ripped apart by a sofa and slammed into a wall, making it ferociously scream in pained fury) Zoe: You made the seat softer? Zoe's Stand: I did, but there are other more abilities I’ve yet to discover. Though this Stand interests me, it can follow anything that is fast moving... Zoe: ...but on the contrary, A850LUT3 U.N.I.T can take damage if hit by immobile or unmoving objects. (Zoe slowly moves to the stairs while A850LUT3 U.N.I.T is still in pain, trying to reach out to Zoe) Zoe: Are you really me? I did it? And that boombox you threw was... Zoe's Stand: What’s important now is that you still have the wallet, Zoe. You’re still a strong and hopeful woman, don’t let any of the past continue to harm you. Thanks to your determination, you dropped all hesitation to reach your goals. You’re becoming stronger, both mentally and as a person. The ability you currently had can make the whole world elastic, which means they become more unbreakable than the hardest diamonds people could mine! (Zoe goes down the stairs while A850LUT3 U.N.I.T recovers and continues its chase after her. Zoe climbs downstairs to see the robot servant again in the bar) Robot Servant: WOULD YOU LIKE A DRINK, MISS? Zoe: No thank you, but would you mind keeping it down? Robot Servant: WHAT WAS THAT? (Zoe's Stand presses a button on the robot, deactivating it. A850LUT3 U.N.I.T then arrives, with its cyan blue aura still glowing) Zoe: Here again? What is it doing? Zoe's Stand: Stay calm, Zoe. Worry leads to distress, and indecisiveness leads to failure. Use the area wisely and see what’s it’s going to do. (Zoe inspects the Stand, which moves to the back of the stairs, being attracted to the lights on the dance floor) Zoe: (a bit unimpressed) I knew it. Zoe's Stand: You sure about that? He could be searching for something fast in this area. Zoe: He wouldn’t be. The storming lights can’t be broken, so we’re still safe for now... SHATTER! Zoe: (dropping her confidence) ...Never mind. Zoe's Stand: Then we should stay still, Zoe. It wouldn’t notice us from this range. Until it leaves the area, I guess we-'' '''CRASH! BANG! CLANG! CRACK! THWANG! SHINGLE! BLAM!' (Zoe and her Stand are surprised of the monster’s savage rampage, with a metal lid landing near their feet) Zoe: Oh, shiitake... (A850LUT3 U.N.I.T turns its attention to the lid and goes after Zoe, who fearfully stomps the ground in an act of instinct, releasing a wave that sends both the enemy Stand and lid away from her, with the former getting smashed into the stairs) Zoe's Stand: Clever thinking. We should go! (Zoe and her Stand quickly enter the bathroom, where Amir is finishing the serum) Amir: Oh, Zoe, you’re here! I was just finishing the healing serum with this empty water bottle. Although it took me a few minutes of heating it up using hot water, the serum’s near its final stage! Zoe: Good, but I wouldn’t be so sure about that! (A850LUT3 U.N.I.T’s tentacles burst through the door, albeit stretching it and reaching for Zoe) Amir: (backing away, shocked) WHAT THE HECK?! The enemy Stand is back?! (Zoe tries to back away, but the tentacles smack away the wallet from Zoe’s hand and go after her neck, about to choke her) Amir: Zoe! (Amir tries to move, only to be threatened by the tentacles choking Zoe) Zoe: (thinking, sweating) Please tell me this is some sort of plan that Jones is going to punch through! How is this Stand able to reach through the door without a problem?! I’m done for! I may understand that I’m a Stand User with special abilities from this other me, but how can I even use it?! It only makes things another shape! Zoe's Stand: Don’t move, Zoe. We’ve completed the second objective, so all we had to do is to go to Estevez’s cockpit on time. Amir: (surprised) Zoe... you have a Stand? Unbelievable! It’s like it is a personal guardian angel! Zoe: Amir... this isn’t the time too... (notices her neck still clear) What? Squeak! Squeak! Squeak! (A850LUT3 U.N.I.T is seen punching the wallet, now softened) Zoe's Stand: I’ve made the wallet and the clock elastic, so as long as you don’t move faster than the second hand, it’ll continue to respond to the second hand and give priority to attacking it over and over. (Zoe's Stand sees and grabs a rod for the bathtub curtains, slowly putting them down while aiming for the monstrous Stand’s eye) Zoe's Stand: Now move slower than the second clock. Imagine a bullet time scene where you are aware but move slowly. At super slow speed... but with a strength of a vise. (The Stand stabs A850LUT3 U.N.I.T in the eye) Zoe's Stand: And we are going to rip this piece of sh*t apart, and kill it! (The Stand pulls down the rod, wounding A850LUT3 U.N.I.T as it screams in pain. The Stand’s blood then comes out of the end of the rod) Amir: Amazing, I didn’t expect for her to be using her Stand that proficiently! Zoe's Stand: (tearing A850LUT3 U.N.I.T apart) You bastard! Why can’t you just go to hell already?! A850LUT3 U.N.I.T: (disintegrating) RRAAAAGGHGHGHGGGH!!! Zoe's Stand: (quickly tearing A850LUT3 U.N.I.T apart) Stop clinging on to this world already, you motherf*cking disgrace! Go back to your own shell and die, you goddamn asshole!! (Zoe's Stand corners and destroys A850LUT3 U.N.I.T near the wall, making it slowly disintegrate into smaller pieces while Zoe and Amir watch in awe) Zoe: (amazed) Your name... Do you have one? What should I call you? Zoe's Stand: (lifts the bloodied rod behind her back) Dangerous Woman. Zoe: (amazed) I see... Everything about you and me is dangerous... NAME: Dangerous Woman (危険な女; デンジャラス・ウーマン), USER: Zoe Kusama (草間 ゾエ); Destructive Power: A, Speed: A, Range: C, Durability: A, Precision: E, Developmental Potential: C (Zoe is seen coming out of the bathroom with Dangerous Woman on her side. As she walks to the stairs, Amir is seen phasing through to the cockpit with the serum on his hand. Rita and Blank notice Amir, who begins to give his injured friends the serum, healing their injuries. Zoe, now at the second floor and sitting down, with the bloodied rod discarded, sees Rita opening the door) Rita: I’m going to check on Zoe, alright? (gasps) Zoe... Zoe: Rita... (reveals the wallet) I was able to get the wallet with Bane Kolinsky’s name on it, and you don’t have to worry about... Rita: Don’t say another word! Whatever you do, do not move... Blank, how good are we? Blank: Wrong question: how the hell are we going down?! (worried) We’re reaching 9000 meters, 8800 meters, 8600 meters, 8400 meters... Amir: What?! The plane is going down?! But that’s impossible! Zoe destroyed that thing! (Zoe, confused, turns to see the enemy Stand, which turns out to be very monstrous and large enough to take up almost the entire plane, eating everything in its path) Zoe: (thinking) It’s still alive?! But we’ve destroyed it before, how can that thing still survive?! Dangerous Woman: (barely visible, her head near Zoe’s) Unless that thing went after the engine of the plane. The tiniest piece of it might’ve gone through a vent or crack to gain more energy from the engine. Remember what I’ve told you, Zoe. (Dangerous Woman disappears as Rita reaches out her hand) Rita: Now move... slowly. Slowly like a tortoise and a slug racing each other. If it can’t notice you’re speed, then it won’t notice us. (However, Zoe shows a determined scowl and uses the floor to bounce herself to Rita, with A850LUT3 U.N.I.T’s tentacles chasing her) Rita: ZOE?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! Zoe: If I hesitate right now, then we would killed either way! This experience was a lesson, a guide to break through my shell I’ve was given over a year ago! (Using Dangerous Woman, Zoe punches the tentacles coming after her and telekinetically slams them to each other, damaging them. Now at the entrance of the cockpit, Zoe quickly slams the door shut, with the tentacles attempting to reach Zoe through the door. Amir and the recovered allies are seen holding onto the seat) Amir: Guys, hang on! Rita: Christ... Zoe, since when did you have this ability? Zoe: Don’t know, when did you had your Stand to understand your powers? Blank: Don't know about you, girlfriends, but we're going to make an emergency landing! Not even me, myself, and I can stop that damn thing! Zoe: (determined, with black and red-streaked aura surrounding her) An emergency landing? No, I’m not running away. I’m not gonna scream. I’m not even hesitating! I’m never a coward! Nobody’s making sacrifices now; WE’RE making a gamble, and this time, we’re doing the opposite! This time... (Dangerous Woman appears) Dangerous Woman: WE’RE DESTROYING THIS PLANE! Dangerous Woman: (punching the plane’s ceiling rapidly) SEMPER FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!! Zoe: Dangerous Woman! (With enough force, the plane’s cockpit is turns elastic and becomes separated from the Stand affecting the plane. Blank notices that everything on the plane is soft and elastic upon touching it) Blank: Oh goodness... The controls, the glass, and even the seat I'm on is rubbery! Kusama-san, either you're a badass or effing insane. Martine: (her arm fully healed) Zoe, how did you get these powers? Zoe: We know that A850LUT3 U.N.I.T can go after the fastest object or person in terms of speed, so we’re using this makeshift parachute that is even slower the plane crash itself! (The team notice A850LUT3 U.N.I.T, still in the infected plane, screaming in agony) A850LUT3 U.N.I.T: (disintegrating) RRAAAARRRRUUUGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!! (A850LUT3 U.N.I.T dies as the infected plane burns down and eventually blows up) Blank: Well, "that's a lot of damage". (Everyone besides Blank groans) Blank: Yeah, memes aren't really my speciality anyway. Well who's to plane? We might get ace-cream sometime! Jasper: Alright, while Lady Luck is cracking jokes, I can confirm that the enemy is nowhere on the plane. Mia: (predicting something, pointing to the controls) Well, Zoe, you better save your parachute plan for later... Come take a look a this! (The team gasps, now seeing bits of A850LUT3 U.N.I.T eating the controls) Jasper: Damnit, did it catch up to us?! Blank: Like Zoe said, the fastest object is always the target! A small piece of it must've been attracted to the electric energy from the controls! We already have an Situation Normal: All Fouled Up on our bleedin' hands! Everyone grab a parachute! Martine: But this time, we’re making the gamble, like Zoe said! (Zoe telekinetically gets the luggage from the containers for the team to grab while Martine grabs a few parachutes for the team to use) Blank: Now we’re going in 3, 2, 1, cannonball! (The team climatically makes a jump for it to get away from the voracious Stand. Blank confidently smirks at the Stand and reveals a detonator. Several C4 on the cockpit are seen, about to be blown up) Zoe: Sayonara (さようなら). (Blank presses the detonator, destroying the cockpit and A850LUT3 U.N.I.T while the team is left falling with an ambiguous fate) To be continued... Category:Blog posts